Conventionally, visual content of a live event is presented to a user from a set of predetermined perspectives that are chosen by the visual content provider. For example, if a concert is being filmed and streamed to viewers who are not physically present, a series of cameras may be positioned in the concert venue and the viewers who are not physically present are presented with the perspective of one of the series of cameras. This perspective presented to the user is conventionally selected from among the set of perspectives by an individual involved in the filming of the concert.
However, conventional methods for capturing and presenting visual content of a live event are not suited to provide content for virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality (AR) visualization devices. Conventional methods for generating visual content to provide an immersive experience for the user of a visualization device require significant processing of the data, which can require significant amounts of time to do. This processing prevents visual content from being streamed live to the visualization device live, since a significant delay would need to occur to process the visual content.